1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuzz remover used to remove fuzz occurring on a woven material, a knitted material or a blanket, and more particularly to a fuzz remover adapted to remove fuzz by cutting the same with a blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional fuzz remover of this kind employs a structure in which a file-like edge net portion is provided at a side edge section of, for example, a plate type fuzz remover body, and it is used by rubbing this file-like edge net portion against a fuzz-carrying woven or knitted material to thereby scratch off the fuzz.
The fuzz remover of this conventional construction is designed so that the file-like edge net portion thereof is rubbed directly against a woven or knitted material. Consequently, the fibers in a knitted woollen material are hurt.